memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Robert Beltran
| geboorteplaats = Bakersfield, Californië, V.S. | imdb = nm0000296 |}} Robert Adame Beltran, geboren op 19 november , is de acteur die het bekendst is geworden voor zijn rol van commandant Chakotay in Star Trek: Voyager. Jeugd Beltran wilde op jonge leeftijd professioneel footballspeler worden maar na het zien van een toneelstuk besloot hij om acteur te worden. Hij studeerde af op Fresno State met een graad voor theater. Het studeren duurde lang, namelijk zeven jaar, dit kwam omdat er altijd wel een rol in een theater was die hij wilde vervullen. Voordat hij een professioneel acteur werd in had hij verschillende banen zoals benzinepompmedewerker, tractorbestuurder, schoolassistent en grapefruitplukker. Zijn eerste filmrol was in Zoot Suit (uit , met Tony Plana en Kurtwood Smith. In speelde hij in zijn tweede film Eating Raoul (met Star Trek: Deep Space Nine gast acteur Hamilton Camp en Voyager gast acteur Ed Begley, Jr.) In speelde hij tegen over de supersterren Chuck Norris en David Carradine in Lone Wolf McQuade. Het jaar daarop kreeg hij echter voor het eerst ook hoofdrollen aangeboden. Hij speelde in de science fictionfilm Night of the Comet en in speelde hij in het oorlogsdrama Latino, waarin ook Tony Plaza meespeelde. Hij werkte ook in diverse televisiefilms mee. Hiertoe behoren onder meer The Mystic River (uit , met Nick Ramus en Ron Soble) en The Family Martinez ( , met Denise Crosby) In begon hij weer met het spelen van ondersteunende rollen, onder mee in de film Slam Dance (met Rosalind Chao, Herta Ware en John Fleck) en Gaby: A True Story (met Lawrence Monoson). In speelde hij opnieuw in een film die door Paul Bartel geregisseerd was, Scenes from the Class Struggle in Beverly Hills. In deze film hadden ook Ed Begley, Jr. en Wallace Shawn rollen. Met Cliff deYoung speelde hij in hetzelfde jaar ook in Forbidden Sun. In zouden ze samen ook in To Die Standing. In de televisiefilm El Diablo uit speelde hij weer een hoofdrol, samen met DS9 gastacteur John Glover en Star Trek: Enterprise acteur Jim Beaver. In hetzelfde jaar speelde hij met Tony Plaza in de kortlopende televisieserie Veronica Clare. Eveneens in speelde hij met TNG gastactrice Bebe Neuwirth in de gangsterfilm Bugsy. Andere televisieoptredens had hij onder meer in State of Emergency (uit , met Paul Dooley en Richard Beymer), Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (met Teri Hatcher en Chris Demetral) en als Detective Louis Soto in de Melrose Place spin-off Models Inc. (met Victor Bevine, Randy Oglesby, Cristine Rose en Margot Rose). ''Star Trek: Voyager'' In kreeg hij de rol van Chakotay in Star Trek: Voyager. Sinds de eerste uitzending van Voyager had hij maar in één andere film meegespeeld. Hij speelde één van de Watergate inbrekers in de film Nixon, de film over de val van president Nixon. Ook Star Trek acteurs Tony Plana, Saul Rubinek en Paul Sorvino speelden in deze film mee. Terwijl de opnames van Voyager nog liepen speelde hij in , samen met Star Trek: Enterprise acteur Scott Bakula in de film Luminarias. Hij verleende ook zijn stem aan het spel Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force. Na Voyager Na het einde van Voyager in had hij een rol in de televisiefilm Manticore, met DS9 actrice Chase Masterson. Vervolgs was hij te ziren in Sci-Fi Channel's Fire Serpent, dat geschreven was door Garfield en Judith Reeves-Stevens. In maart speelde hij in Medium. Binnekort is hij te zien in de televisiefilm Cry of the Winged Serpent en de komedie Patriotville. Beltran was, net zoals Enterprise actrice Jolene Blalock, een berucht om zijn uitspraken over de richting die Voyager opging. Ondanks dit won hij in een Golden Eagle voor zijn rol als Chakotay en is hij ook genomineerd geweest voor twee ALMA Awards. Overige optredens Afbeelding:Chakotay as miller.jpg|Kapitein Miller (VOY: "The Killing Game, Deel I", The Killing Game, Deel II") Afbeelding:Evil Chakotay Living Witness.jpg|Chakotay als een hologram in The Voyager Encounter (VOY: "Living Witness") Afbeelding:Chakotay, Author, author.jpg|Katanay (VOY: "Author, Author") Beltran, Robert Beltran, Robert de:Robert Beltran en:Robert Beltran es:Robert Beltran fr:Robert Beltran pl:Robert Beltran